z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
10K
Tommy, '''commonly referred to as 10K, '''is a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse, and a main character in Z Nation. He is a member of the Westward-bound survivor group. Background 10K is quiet and observant, when he does talk, it's usually about what's happening. He’s good with a sniper rifle, and is "pretty good with a knife." He loves killing zombies, and keeps track of each one he kills. Ten thousand kills is his goal (hence his self given nickname), and is already over one thousand kills by his first appearance. In his brief story line, 10K was forced to kill his father, making a promise to him that he would stay strong and fight. He first revealed his name to Doc in "Fracking Zombies" that after ten thousand kills, that he would go by a self given name "Jeff." His real name was later revealed in the Season 1 finale Doctor of the Dead to be "Tommy." Allies * Steven "Doc" Beck (alive) * Charles Garnett (Deceased) * Roberta Warren (alive) * Addison Carver (alive) * Mack Thompson (alive) * Murphy (alive) * Cassandra (alive) * Citizen Z (alive) Enemies * Zombies *People who threathen the Westward-bound survivor group Biography Season 1 Puppies and Kittens He first appears near the destroyed military convoy. As the group approaches, Doc is attacked by a zombie and the group is unable to shoot it without risking injury to Doc. 10K shoots the zombie's brain out of its skull, saving Doc. Doc notice him running away on a roof shortly afterwards. After the group decides to take Murphy to California, Doc finds 10K and offers to take him along. Killed Victims *Karl *Merchant *Eli *Darren Cooper (Zombified, alongside other survivors) *Unnamed Man (Out of Mercy) *Unnamed Father (Zombified) *Over 3,003 zombies Memorable Quotes *"Fracking zombies." - 10K upon seeing the Jersey Devil Refinery *"Excuse me, ma'am... you have a finger in your hair." - 10K to Cassandra *"You have an ear in your hair." - 10K to Cassandra *"Never seen porn. Is it any good?" - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck and Cassandra *"I'd like to see Rocky fight a Z, if he loses he gets eaten." - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck *"When my pa was wounded, he told me to tie him up before he turned. Made me promise to show him mercy when he died. Kill the brain you know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my pa, no matter what he'd become. Stared into his eyes for the longest time, just... looking for some sign he was still in there." - 10K about his father *"I'm sorry papa. Love you." - 10K to his reanimated father before showing him Mercy *"I was just.... the blanket just... I just——sorry!"-10K to Cassandra Trivia * 10K's zombie kill count is over 3,003 As of "Doctor of the Dead" * Once he reaches his kill-count goal, he'll go by the name Jeff. He likes the name Jeff."What's your name kid?" Doc to 10K. "10,000" "That's a number not a name." "It's my name, came up with it myself." 10K told Doc. "Suppose you'd have to. Does it mean anything?" Doc to 10K. "It's a goal of how many zombies I'm going to kill." 10K stated. "Well that's a whole lot of zombies." Doc laughed. "I'm already on 1,055." 10K, stated bluntly. "DAMN" Doc said surprised. "So what happens when you get to 10,000?" Doc asked. "Change my name." 10K stated. 'To what? 20,000?" Doc laughed, once again. "Jeff. I like the name Jeff." 10K stated piking a zombie. * Killed his father out of Mercy. (10K's Dad) Gallery Does Anybody Know 10k Real Name I Need To Know So I Can Watch Movies That He Plays In #Whats10ksRealName #10K=Jeff=Tommy=??? References # Official site Category:Alive